Falling
by nlxoxo
Summary: Loren doesn't like to let people in because of her past, but will she allow a certain someone in or will just keep her walls up like she has done for the past 6 months. Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remembering **_

It has been six months since my dad has seen her. It has been six months since we had dinner together, at a table. Do you not know how long that is since we had a real conversation? All this happen after the accident.

_Flashback:_

"_We need to get her in emergency surgery, fast." One of the doctors said. _

"_Is she going to be okay?" My dad ask._

"_Sir, are you hurt?" The nurse asked looking at his cut on his forehead._

"_No, I am fine I just want to know if my wife will be okay."_

"_We will do everything we can to make sure she is okay." _

_Ding _

"_Loren." My dad got up and came over to me. I backed away from him._

"_Where is mom?" Tears coming down my cheek. He stayed silent._

"_Where is she dad?" I said again. _

_After a brief silence he finally said. "She is in surgery, but they told me they would do everything they could." _

"_How could this happen?" Going to the chair to sit down._

"_Honey…"_

"_Answer the question, how could this happen? No better yet what happened?"_

"_Your mom and I were arguing and I wasn't paying attention by a mistake I got into another lane not noticing that the headlights were in front of me. After Nora was finished looking at me she said 'watch out' but I was too late. The car had already hit us but hit your mother worse than it did me." I stayed silent looking at my hands and having my head down still crying. _

_Once my dad knew I wasn't going to say anything he sat down next to me putting his hand on my back. Waiting until the doctor came out tell us the news. _

_An hour. Then another hour. Then another one after that and so on had passed. I was still in that exact spot, but the only difference was my tears had dried up. My dad went to go and get coffee from the cafeteria but I stayed there looking frozen. Not looking up once. The ding of the elevator went off and my dad came up next to me holding another cup in his hands._

"_I brought you some coffee." Handing it to me. I didn't say anything not moving an inch. _

"_Not thirsty." _

"_You must be thirsty, you haven't moved a-" Trying to make conversation while we wait. But I cut him off._

"_I said I wasn't thirsty." Now looking up. He sat the cup down on the nearby table and sat down again drinking his coffee. _

"_Mr. Tate?" The doctor said._

_Getting up from his chair in a rapid movement saying. "Yes that is me."_

"_I'm sorry sir but there was nothing we could do, we stop the bleeding but it kept coming. Either she makes it through this on her own or she dies." _

"_No." I said coming back with the tears. My dad held me close while I cried on his shoulder. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

After that day everything changed. We moved to a bigger better house. My dad got a new job owning hotels and other sorts. He stays out late most of the nights and when he does stay out late I have to order in. We barely say two sentences to each other. Unless it is good morning or bye.

I am different to. I took karate classes so I can handle myself more. I take dance classes every Saturday. Without my dad knowing I brought a piano and a guitar. I found out that I was really good. I cut my hair into bangs. Oh and I write in a diary, whenever I don't want to talk I write. Sometimes I even think about singing but I know I am not good. My mom would always say to 'set your mind to again because you never know unless you try.'

_**6:45 **_

_No no, no no_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba-da-da-da, da-da_

My alarm was going off, I got up walked into my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. Once I came out I put on some dark skinny jeans with some greenish brownish folded combat boots and a black knit cardigan with crop sleeves and a white tank top underneath. I put on very little make-up such as mascara and lip gloss. Flat ironed my hair and went downstairs to grab my book bag and a banana.

Before I left out the door my dad stopped me in place.

"Were you not going to say goodbye." Buttoning up his shirt.

"No." I kept it short and simple.

"Well, I know it is your first day so I just wanted to tell you have a great first day."

"What am I five, I don't need my dad telling me anything."

"Look I know you are still mad-" I cut him off.

"Don't talk about it." I grabbed my car keys from the little hanger and left out the door. I got into my white Audi Q7 and was about to leave when I saw my dad get in his 2013 black Range Rover. He let me go first and we made opposite turns.

I parked into the school parking lot. Grabbed my book bag and got out of the car walking into the building. I got a few stares and guys whistling at me but I ignored them and went straight into the principal's office.

"You can go right on in." The front desk told me. I knocked on her door and she told me 'to come in.' So I did.

"You must be Loren Tate, thank you for showing up on time."

"You're welcome Principle Nolan."

"Please take a seat." Which I did. "So where do we begin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about your classes."

"Oh, right."

"You will have eight classes."

"Which are?" I asked.

"Math, biology, literature, Spanish, history, computer class, music class that is optional you don't really have to attend that but we do encourage our students to go and a free period."

"Okay do I get my combination lock to?"

"Indeed you do, here you are." She handed me my schedule and my combination number to my locker. I left out of her office trying to find locker number 431.

I came in contact with the number I twisted the lock twice to the right and then once to the left. I got it to open and put my books inside and closed my locker. I grabbed my schedule out of my back pocket and went to the first class on the piece of paper which was math.

I took a seat in the middle row only to have a girl come up and I was just guessing her pap squad was following behind her to tell me to move out of her seat. In my head I was thinking _great just to have some full of herself girl to tell me what to do on my first day. _

"Are you deaf?" The girl asked me.

"No."

"Oh good she can hear I said 'move out of my seat.'"

"Sorry I don't see a name on it."

"Look Chloe she is new here just let her be." A girl with bright colors said to her.

"Aw Mel did you come to her rescue, that is so sweet." Putting a hand on her chest.

"Look I don't need any help, but thanks anyway Chloe whatever your name is it is just a seat you can have it back tomorrow."

_Bell Ringing_

"Okay class, Chloe why are you standing?"

"This girl is in my seat Mr. Pistachio." He looked at me and rolled his eyes simple and said. "It is just a seat Chloe there is one in the back take that one."

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Pist." One of the guys said.

"You boys are always late just sit down."

"Will do." Another one of the guys said.

"Back to what I was saying, oh right who are you?" Referring to me.

"I'm Loren." He still didn't know who I was so I said my full name. "Loren Tate, the new girl."

"Oh right, everyone this Loren. Will you please stand and come up to front please so everyone can see you." I got up from my seat but to only find out that I had guys staring at my ass and whistling when I came to the front.

"Hi I'm Loren; uh I don't know what else to say." Waving my hand and talking to the teacher at the same time.

"You can go ahead and sit down again, before you sit down grab a book from the bottom shelf over there. The rest of you open up to pages 644 and we will start from the beginning."

Time had already past and now it was lunch time. I went into the cafeteria to get a box of fruit and a bottle of water. I sat at the nearest table that I could fine outside. I took out my phone and put my headphones in and started to eat and listen to the music.

I picked up my phone and started to scroll down to fine better music when I put my phone down I saw the same girl with bright colors on sitting down opening up her lunch. I took out one of my headphones and asked her…

"Can I help you?" Putting a strawberry in my mouth.

"No, I would just like to have lunch with the new girl."

"Okay and my name is not the new girl."

"Oh, I know Loren I just wanted to see if you responded to that." I looked her up and down.

"What's up with the bright colors?"

"The bright colors show that I am proud to be who, I am and I don't need anyone else telling me otherwise."

"Cool, its Mel right."

"Yeah, my friends call me Mel but my full name is Melissa." When I was looking straight ahead I kept getting stares from other people.

"Can you please tell me why people keep staring at me?"

"Who is staring at you?"

"Them." Putting my head up referring to the four boys that I saw in class. She turned her head to see who I was talking about.

"Oh, that's Phil my delinquent of a brother and his friends, Cameron, Ian, and Eddie."

"Well they are really starting to get on my nerves with their eyes wondering off."

"Do you want me to say something?"

"No, I can handle it." I got out of my seat and walked over to them.

"Hey look new girl is coming over here." I heard the guy with blonde hair say. Once I was close enough one guy with dark hair and green eyes came up to me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hello love." I have to point one thing out; this guy had a sexy accent.

"Hi." Moving my hand out off of his lips.

"What can I do for you?"

"I-" He cut me off.

"I know how about you give me your number and I will take you out on a nice romantic dinner." I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Is that your pick up line for all the girls or did you just use that one me?" His friends started laughing.

"Uh…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Okay love how about this lets start over let me introduce you to me and my friends."

"I already know your names; let's see if I got this right. Cameron, Phil, you are Ian, and last but not least Eddie who looks like he is to cool for school."

"How did you know how are names?" Phil said.

"Your sister told me, but I am surprise you didn't see us talking about you guys. Oh that's right you were too busy staring at me."

"Since you know so much about us won't you tell us your name?"

"Too good for school exactly talks, wow, I am in absolute shock." Joking playfully while putting a hand over my chest.

"Ha ha you're funny."

"I try but my name is-" The bell ring before I could say my name. "Saved by the bell." I left to go and get my book bag and throw away my lunch.

"Did Ian try to flirt with you?" Melissa asked me.

"Yeah, how'd know."

"Because he always flirts with someone new, don't worry it will die down soon."

"Did he ever flirt with you?" I could have sworn I saw a little blush on her cheeks.

"Well if he did I wouldn't know."

"Well I have to get to school, see you around." Walking away, but Melissa was right behind me.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Trying to find a job, why?"

"Everyone hangs out at the Aroma café after school I wanted to see if you wanted to go."

"Uh, sure."

"Great I will meet you out here after school."

"Okay."

The school day was official over. I have to say school wasn't that bad. I met a lot of people; I met so many people that I forgot most of their names. I still got glances from other people let's just hope that doesn't last for a while. I met Melissa outside just like she told me to but I didn't see her. I must have gotten out a little earlier than the rest.

So I went to a tree laid my stuff down and took out my headphones and listened to some music while I waited. I put my head down on top of my book bag and watched the clouds. I watched how every time a cloud went by it was made into different shapes. About 15 minutes past and Melissa blocked away my vision of seeing the clouds with her head.

"I called you." Melissa said, while I was taking off my headphones.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"No problem are you ready."

"Yeah lead the way." Following behind her.

We both got into our separate cars and I followed behind her it was that long of a ride like I thought it would have been. We parked into the two parking spaces that were available and went inside. She was right almost every person from school was here. Even the 4 boys I saw at lunch were here.

Melissa was directing us to a seat and we saw a boy with his headphones on drinking an ice coffee and having a plate with sweet potato fries right next to him. We sat close to the 4 boys but at a table instead of a booth. Once the boy saw us coming he took out his headphones.

"Hey Adam." Melissa said.

"Hi Mel."

"Adam this Loren, Loren this Adam."

"Hi, I'm going to go and get something to drink."

"Okay." Melissa sat down in a chair.

I got in line and waited I felt a boy hit my ass while I was waiting. I turned around and he was gone, I kept looking for him but there was no hope and then that's when I saw one of the boys from the table get up and come behind me in line.

"Looking for someone, maybe me."

"Not likely." I turned around facing him and then turned back around.

"Now my heart is broken, because you turned me down."

"Wow, boy that's was the worst pick up line ever. You have to do a lot better than that." Moving up in line.

"So there is a chance, yes!"

"Cameron get a life there will never be a chance if you keep using those lame ass pick-up lines. Tell me how many girls did you use that on?" Turning back around to face him.

"Wow you exactly now my name I thought it would take a while for you to say it. And to answer your question I didn't really have to use a line for girls." I just rolled my eyes and turned back around to put in my order.

"Hi my name is Jessica. What can I get you?"

"Uh, can I have a vanilla rooibos tea latte please and are you guys hiring?"

"Can I have a vanilla rooibos tea latte please?" Yelling in the back. "Do you have any training?"

"No, but I am a fast learner I will be here every single day when you need me, and I will always be on time."

"Okay when can you start and that will be 5 dollars please."

I took out the money from my purse and handed it to her. "Here you go and I can start today."

"Great, there is in apron in the back and I haven't got to the table over there yet so do you mind handling that for me."

"Sure."

"Oh and here is your tea."

"Thank you." Grabbing the tea and going in the back to get the little apron. I took off me sweater and putted it on the hanger with my purse in between my sweater so no one could see it than putted my hair into a messy bun and started working.

I went over to the table that Jessica told me to and saw that it was Cameron, too good for school, Phil, and Ian. I acted like I didn't see them so when I went over to them I had my head down grabbing my note pad.

"Hi my name is Loren what can I get you?"

"Hey love." Ian said.

"Hi can I get you anything?"

"A side of you." Cameron said.

I kept my best not to say anything smart so I wouldn't get fired but I was tempted to say something. To keep my mouth busy I asked them again. "I can just come back if you want more time."

"No were ready right guys." Too good for school said.

"Okay what can I get you?"

"I will have a chocolate shake with large fries and they will have cokes going all around."

"I will be right back with your order." I left to go and place in the order and then went over to Melissa and Adam.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked me.

"Working."

"You got the job that fast."

"Yep, do you guys want to order something?"

"No I think we are good right, Adam."

"Yeah we're good thanks anyway."

"Okay."

I left there table and went over to another table to place their order in. Then I went back to the first table I was serving and putted there fries and drinks on the table and left. I came back after fifteen minutes.

"Here is your check." I told them.

"Uh, whose turn is it to pay?"

"Yours mate."

"Oh right I will just come up to the register."

"Okay." I went to the register and he followed by getting in line.

"So that will be 11.65."

"I wanted to say something to you."

"Okay what is it?" Grabbing the money from his hand.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"Wow, too good for school can apologize I am shocked." I said in a joking manner.

"Not for me for Cameron being a jerk and slapping your ass."

"That was him."

"Yep I surprise you didn't see him."

"I was looking everywhere but I guess I didn't see him and here is your change." I handed him the change.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome and by the way I didn't need an apology from you I needed an apology from your ass hole of a friend over there."

"Trust me you will not get one."

"Good to know."

I was now done with all of my customers and I left to go home. Before I got home I picked up Chinese food just to be safe just an case my dad wasn't there rather be safe than sorry. I pulled into the driveway got out of the car and locked the car and went inside the house. I saw my dad drinking some of his scotch.

"I brought dinner."

"Well put it on the table."

"Do you want some?"

"No."

I didn't say a word after that. After I finished eating I went upstairs to put my pajamas on and opened up my diary to write about how my day was.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was the first day of my new school. Everyone seemed nice in all but I still felt like I wasn't wanted there, like if I did a wrong move there was no going back. I don't want people to know about my life and I will do whatever it takes for people not to know about it because it is too painful for myself to even think about it. I try to keep my guard up but all I want to do is let it fall. I want to be able to let it down but if I do let down, I will have my heart broken and I have had my heart broken so many times I am not going to make that mistake again…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finding myself **_

Today was Saturday morning. Like always I would get up at 6:45 jump in the shower and put on baggy gray sweatpants, a white V-neck short sleeve shirt, and my Nike high-tops. I would put my hair in a bun grab my black and pink gym bag and go to dance class. I went to the refrigerator grabbed a bottle of water and got my keys off the hook and closed the door lightly.

I jumped in my car and drove to my destination. It was about 7:50 the time I would always get there. I parked my car in the back of the lanes and got out and went inside the building. First we would all stretch. Then once the Zach came in we would start to dance, like we were free. We could do anything. Such as ballet, jazz, hip pop which was my favorite and so much more. About an hour had passed and the teacher had brought in a new person.

"Hello everyone my name is Markus Kane and this women beside me is Katy I am the head director of ballet and she is my partner in this business."

"Markus Kane and Katy are one of my closest friends." Zach said.

"Aw thank you Zach so as you all heard my name is Katy I don't really think you need to know my last name but Markus will be explaining what we want you to do on Wednesday."

"Thank you for the introductory Zach. I have watched all of you dance in your own way and it is amazing. But with dancing you need to step outside yourself. You need to let all of your emotions out into that one thing. So now on to the piece, I want you all to find a person that is a not a dancer and I want you to study them. What makes them tick? Then I want you reinterpret as that person when you dance."

"That should be fun right guys." Zach said with a huge smile on his face, while Markus and Katy were leaving.

"Oh and it can be any type of dance movement you want hip-pop, jazz, ballet and so on." Katy said while walking backwards and having Markus close the door behind her.

"You can you use this space when I am not here. Just make sure you tell me first and you lock up. You are all dismissed now." While everyone was grabbing there bags I went up to Zach.

"Zach."

"Hi, Loren what can I do for you?

"I wanted to use the space."

"Okay, uh here is the key and just don't forget to lock up when you are finished and return it on Wednesday."

"Don't you need the key?" I said with a scrunch up face

"I have a spare."

"Oh okay." I went to grab my bag. "Bye Zach." I turned around to face him and he waved and I left.

* * *

Once I got out of the car I made sure I had my sunglass on top of my head and my phone and cash in my hands. I opened the door to the café but only to have it open for me. I said "thank you" to the man and walked in. Everyone knew my name since I have been working here since Monday. I went in line and I was up next.

"Hey Loren, what can I get you." Jessica said.

"Just a Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino please."

"Coming right up." I gave her the change and went to sit down at one of the tables while I waited. I sat for a few minutes and when Jessica called my name I went up and got my drink and was about to leave when I saw someone open the door.

"Hey too good for school, didn't know you would drop by."

"Hey new girl."

"You know I'm not new anymore right."

"Yeah I know but when you stop calling me 'too good for school' I will stop calling you 'new girl.'" I just chuckled.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Didn't know I needed a reason to be here?"

"Ha-ha very funny but really, what are you doing here?"

"I jog every afternoon and I come here to get something to drink."

"Oh cool."

"So…"

"Bye." And I left out of the café on my way to my car when he called for me.

"Wait."

"Yes?" I turned back around.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Going home, what are you doing right now?"

"Seeing if you would stay with me, for a cup of coffee."

"I already have my drink but thanks for asking." I lifted up my drink to show him I had it in my hands.

"Come on one drink and you can go back home and do whatever you want."

"I already do whatever I want."

"Will you stop with the remarks I am trying to ask you on a simple yet casual date."

"Oh I know what you are doing but my answer is going to be no."

"Why not?"

"Look I'm not going to have this conversation in the parking lot."

"Okay then." He can up to me, let's sit down then.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's sit down on the sidewalk."

"No I am not going to do that."

"Then fine give me an answer and then I will let you be you and me be me."

"You're really starting to be a pain."

"Then just answer the question."

"Okay fine." I said in a little shout. "I won't go out with you for three reasons. One: You seem like a player to me. Two: You think that every girl can fall for you and then you just go and dump them for no reason without an explanation. It's just priceless. Three: You seem like the guy that doesn't get turned down, at all, so let me be the first one to do so."

"You really needed to have three reasons to tell me that." He said in a joking manner. I just rolled me eyes and walked back to my car. I heard him jog in place to stop me.

"Wait, wait, and wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay."

"There's no need to apologize you didn't do anything."

"I know I just feel need to do so."

"I'm leaving now." I unlocked my car and got in.

"Wait a second."

"What now?" I said getting a little annoyed.

"What about I prove to you that I am not a player."

"I would like to see you try."

"Is that a yes?" He said with one eyebrow up and looking at me sideways with his eyes low a little bit.

"You're really creeping me out with that face and don't you have some type of run you should be finishing."

"Well good and no I don't until you answer my question."

"The answer is a maybe."

"So not a no or yes."

"Oh my god too good for school knows what maybe means, I am shocked." I said with my eyes wide and with my mouth open.

"You're hilarious."

"I try, now will you back up from my car before your toe gets underneath my tire?" He backed away from the car and walked back to the café.

* * *

I parked into the driveway. Grabbed my belongs and walked into the house, with my father pacing back and forth. I dropped my bag at the side of the door and putted my car keys on the hook and crossed my arms knowing where this would lead.

"Where have you been?"

"Outside, you know it is I a really nice day out you should go and get some fresh air."

"Don't get smart with me Loren, now answer the question."

"Why do you care where I was it is not like you care any other day."

"That is not true."

"Really?" I said with a shock face.

"Yes."

"When have you ever asked how school was or how have my grades been?" He just looked me shocked that I had an answer to my question. "Right you haven't." I said while grabbing my bag and walking up the steps.

I grabbed my diary from the back of my bed and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_My dad thanks that he does a good job with taking care of me. He doesn't. My mom took care of me because my dad would not come on for days and when she got into a coma I started to take care of myself not the other way around. He has not been to one of my school activities when I was little. This is why I do not let him in or anyone for that matter because I don't trust them. Maybe it is me I don't know but I know one thing for sure. The subject for my dancing will be about my dad. I will let all of this anger that he has and put into dancing._

* * *

I grabbed my purse and went to the studio. I started to work on my piece with the music loud. When I stopped dancing I heard someone clapping. I turned around with my fist ready thanking that it was someone trying to get me.

"It's just me." She said with her hands up in defense.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay I should have had, snuck up on you."

"It's okay." Walking over to my bag to grab to a water bottle.

"So what is your piece about?" Katy said.

I took a deep breath before I said my answer. "Just some guy, nothing that important."

"Your dancing had a lot of power in it just to be some guy."

"Yeah well…" I said.

"Try to see this guy's point of view because your dancing has anger in it and it will over power you when you dance it out on Wednesday."

"Okay."

_**Monday:**_

Nothing that important happened today. It was the same old same old. I woke up got dress did my make-up and left. After I finished my shift at the café I came home to not an empty house. So I cooked myself a grilled cheese. I worked on some homework. Wrote in my diary then got ready for bed.

* * *

_**Tuesday:**_

Tuesday was the same thing I did on Monday. I did a few things different though. Once I came from work I wrote a little bit of music. I didn't feel inspired I just felt like whatever I wrote it would come and I just let my mind and hands take over. After that I wrote in my diary and then went to bed.

* * *

_**Wednesday:**_

It was finally the day that I would show off my piece. The only thing was I didn't want to show off how angry I was at my dad. But that it is a story to tell at the end. I woke up took a shower. I got dress into a dark blue Hollister old town romper. I paired it with some white converses and a long silver heart necklace and stud earrings. I left out the house on time and went to school.

Once three of my classes where over I went to lunch to have Melissa tell me to sit next to her. Believe me I would have had said "no" but that girl had a tight grip on my arm. Eddie was still trying to show me he wasn't a player. But when Chloe came up to him and after her three more came up. I knew that he was a player.

He had finally gotten free from all the girls he came up to me and said. "So will you now go out with me?"

"I still haven't changed my mind and from the looks of out those girls over there are jealous of me talking to you, so I would just go back to them." He walked away cursing to himself asking "_Why in the hell would so many girls want to be with him." _

"When did he ask you out?" Melissa said.

"Saturday."

"And you said 'no.'"

"Yes I did."

"Why, he is hot."

"Because he is a player and I don't date players and I am pretty sure he has never gotten turned down before."

"Fare enough answer."

* * *

Class was officially over. I had Eddie stop me again but I had to be somewhere to go so I didn't stick around to listen. I went home got dressed into my dancing outfit and went off to class. We had to be there at 8 so I had enough time to do a little bit of homework and still write in my diary because I knew I would be too exhausted to write anyway. (The diary will be during the dancing)

I left home and went to dancing class. I had three minutes to get there because I lost track of time. I had finally reached my destination and ran into the door.

"Great for you to show up Loren, why don't you go first then?" Zach said. I sat my bag down and went to the middle of the room.

_Dear Diary,_

_Angry. This means you are showing a great amount of feeling. I stated that topic because I was tired of being angry and hurt all the time over someone that will never see it because I won't let him in. That him I am talking about his my dad. If I want to talk to him we lead to an argument and I am tired. I have been blaming my dad for all of my problems but the truth is it isn't him. It is me. This is why I didn't do my piece on my dad or why I didn't say my dad's name to Katy because I wasn't sure and I was scared. I am afraid to admit that it will always be me not anyone else. So I did my piece on me. To show that I am sacred of this person that I am becoming and I don't like it but I have to have it because that is how I will show that I am not scared that I am a powerful woman to come. That no one and I mean no one can hurt me and they won't hurt me._

* * *

Finished… there will be more to come. In the next chapter it will be on Eddie's P.O.V and it will have Katy and Max. Do you guys like how I added Katy to dancing thing? I didn't just want her to be singer I wanted her to be a partner of a business. So I hoped you like that. Before I get any hate I like how Loren plays hard to get, in almost all of my stories she does play hard to get. But do not worry she will give into Eddie Duran's charm… we all do. Of course let me know what you guys think in the review box. If you want to see something's happen let me know in my PM my Inbox if you don't want anyone to still your ideas. And I will try to put them in if I don't I will say "thank and I will try." Before I stop talking if any has spotted my quote from Dance Academy let me also has the same outfit and hair but has you can see her hair is a little shorter. **The dance is from Dance Academy by Kat, on season 3 episode 3 and if you don't want to see the entire thing go to 23:00 on YouTube and you will just have to wait a little while and then Kat comes through the door and starts to talk. That's when it begins. Also the song goes to Loren's dance as well. The song is called ****Thinking about you By: Big Scary. **Now I am done my rant.

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


End file.
